Let it be
by Louguia
Summary: Santana laisse sa femme enceinte pour aller servir son pays. Malheureusement, Quinn reçoit une bien triste lettre...


_Bonjour bonjour mes chers petits lecteurs adorés (L)_

_J'espère que vous allez bien! Vu que vous avez été gentils et sages comme des images *kof kof kof* je vous poste cet OS aujourd'hui :) Ce sera le dernier la série OS, mais on repart bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! Mais je vous explique tout ça plus bas._

_Cette idée d'OS m'est venu en voyant l'image que vous trouverez en image de cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Let it be**

C'était comme un mauvais rêve. Comme un de ces mauvais films à l'eau de rose que la ménagère de cinquante ans regardait à la télévision après le journal télévisé. Assise sur le canapé de son salon, Quinn Fabray-Lopez lisait et relisait la lettre qu'elle tenait dans les mains en espérant avoir mal compris. En espérant que ces informations étaient fausses, ou qu'ils s'étaient trompés de destinataire.

Mais non, elle était bien Quinn Fabray-Lopez, mariée à Santana Fabray-Lopez, enrôlée dans les forces spéciales de l'armée américaine. Une chose que Quinn n'a jamais véritablement acceptée, par crainte de perdre la femme qu'elle aimait. Mais Santana avait décidé de prendre la place de son grand frère, qui avait du quitter l'armée suite à une blessure trop importante pour qu'il puisse continuer à servir son pays.

Cela faisait trois mois et demi que Santana était partie, et huit mois que Quinn était enceinte. Elles avaient décidé que, maintenant qu'elles étaient assez bien installées dans leur vie, elles étaient enfin prêtes à avoir un enfant. Santana avait longuement insisté pour que Quinn porte leur enfant, répétant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle voulait voir une petite bouille blonde aux yeux verts semer la terreur dans leur maison. Quinn avait accepté, naturellement, à condition que ce soit Santana qui porte leur enfant la prochaine fois.

Mais il y a trois mois et demi, la vie de Quinn avait pris une tournure inattendue. Elle avait eu l'impression que son monde s'écroulait, lorsque Santana lui avait annoncé sa décision. Et elle avait tout fait pour la retenir auprès d'elle. Elle avait pleuré, l'avait suppliée… Santana avait eu le cœur brisé, mais elle se devait d'y aller. Elle comptait terminer le travail de son frère et revenir ensuite à la maison pour qu'elles puissent reprendre leur vie normale.

Cependant, apparemment, son retour n'aurait jamais lieu. La lettre que Quinn avait sous les yeux l'informait de la disparition de tout l'escadron de Santana, et annonçait que quelques corps avaient été retrouvés dans des états déplorables. Sans pour autant que celui de Santana en fasse parti, mais la blonde ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Sans compter qu'ils avaient attendu deux longues semaines pour informer Quinn des choses.

Les larmes continuaient à rouler sur les joues de la blonde, qui avait fini par arrêter de les essuyer au fur et à mesure. Depuis que Santana était partie, elle ressentait un manque terrible, et elle avait l'horrible impression que la latine avait emporté son cœur avec elle. Littéralement. La blonde avait l'impression que l'endroit qui était censé contenir son cœur était complètement et totalement vide et froid.

Après être restée plusieurs longues minutes sans bouger, un coup donné à l'intérieur de son ventre fit sursauter Quinn. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son ventre et caressa doucement son ventre.

**- Hey doucement petit joueur de football…** murmura Quinn à leur fils.

Un fils. Lorsque le gynécologue avait involontairement annoncé la nouvelle à Quinn, elle s'était dépêchée d'écrire à Santana pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. La latine avait toujours dis à Quinn que le sexe de leur enfant lui était égal, mais dans la missive que Quinn avait reçu en retour, elle avait longuement exprimé sa joie. Elle lui avait même fait part d'un prénom qu'elle appréciait particulièrement, Roman. Roman Fabray-Lopez.

Son téléphone sonna, la tirant d'une rêverie, et Quinn hésita quelques secondes en voyant qui l'appelait. La mère de Santana, qui avait du elle aussi recevoir le courrier de l'armée. Maribel Lopez aussi n'avait pas compris la décision de sa fille. Elle avait déjà failli perdre un enfant à cause de l'armée, et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre sa fille également. Elle avait été d'un grand soutien pour Quinn cela dit, et c'est sans doute pour ne pas lui manquer de respect que Quinn décida finalement de répondre.

**- Allô ?** soupira doucement Quinn.

**- Holà Rubita**, fit affectueusement Maribel Lopez. **Tu as reçu la lettre n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Une cérémonie est organisée ce soir… On va y aller avec Antonio et Marco. Est-ce que tu veux te joindre à nous ?**

Marco, le frère de Santana. Ce dernier comprenait le geste de sa petite sœur, même si cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il avait accepté les choses. En vérité, la latine avait tenu tête à toute sa famille et tous ses proches pour partir. Seul Antonio avait soutenu le choix de sa fille.

**- Je ne crois pas que je supporterais ça**, avoua Quinn à voix basse. **En plus le bébé a été assez agité toute la journée… Je crois que rester tranquille me fera du bien.**

Les parents de Santana, comme les siens d'ailleurs, n'étaient pas au courant du sexe du bébé. Quinn et Santana avaient décidé de le garder pour elles pour le moment. C'était une manière de garder le mystère, tout en ayant un autre secret à partager toutes les deux.

-** Est-ce que tu veux qu'on passe à la maison ? Voir du monde te ferait du bien…**

**- Non… Je veux juste rester un peu seule pour le moment. Merci Maribel, vraiment, mais…**

**- Je comprends Quinn, ne t'inquiète pas. Téléphone-nous si tu as besoin de quelque chose d'accord ? On t'embrasse.**

**- Moi aussi**, sourit tristement Quinn avant de raccrocher.

Comme pour coller à son humeur, le temps sur la ville n'était pas au beau fixe. Le ciel était gris et terne, et une pluie fine mais tout aussi déprimante tombait depuis ce matin. Malgré le mois de septembre, les lumières avaient du être allumées toute la journée, sauf si on voulait se perdre dans sa propre maison.

Quinn soupira doucement et se releva de son canapé pour se rendre à la cuisine. Elle était enceinte et devait donc avoir une alimentation équilibrée. Et heureusement, sinon il y a longtemps qu'elle se serait laissée dépérir. Décidée à se coucher tôt, Quinn avala rapidement son dîner, avant d'aller se poser sur la chaise à bascule au milieu de la chambre de leur futur enfant. Son futur enfant ? Malgré tout, Quinn ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à cette idée.

Santana lui avait fait la promesse de revenir, saine et sauve. Mais sa disparition était plus qu'inquiétante et ils n'avaient apparemment pas eu de nouvelles de qui que ce soit de son unité jusqu'à maintenant. Bon encore qu'ils mettaient deux semaines pour envoyer un foutu courrier apparemment. Ce fut une chose qui agaça brusquement Quinn. C'est vrai quoi, ces gens donnent leur vie pour les servir, et envoyer un courrier rapidement ou envoyer quelqu'un pour communiquer avec la famille de leurs soldats, c'était trop demandé.

Une exclamation furieuse s'échappa brusquement de ses lèvres, et la blonde sentit immédiatement un nouveau coup dans son ventre. Quinn ne savait pas si c'était normal, mais leur enfant réagissait très rapidement à ses sautes d'humeur. Elle déposa cependant à nouveau sa main sur son ventre, et le sentit se blottir contre sa paume, ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

Il n'était pas rare qu'elle se trouve dans cette pièce de la maison, c'était un endroit qu'elle avait entièrement choisi et décoré avec Santana, pour accueillir leur bébé dans les meilleures conditions possibles. À l'époque, elles ne savaient pas encore que c'était un garçon puisque Monsieur avait trouvé très drôle de leur tourner le dos lors de l'échographie. Elles avaient alors opté pour des couleurs mixtes et chaudes. Du brun, du bleu ciel et du beige.

Quinn avait longuement insisté pour le brun, Santana préférant des couleurs un peu plus claires. Mais lorsque Quinn lui avait dit _« **Comme ça, ça ira** **avec tes yeux »**_ et l'avait embrassée tendrement, Santana n'avait plus pu lui dire non.

Au début de sa grossesse, juste avant qu'elles ne s'endorment, Santana avait prit l'habitude de parler à leur enfant et de lui chantonner une berceuse en posant ses mains sur le ventre de la blonde. C'était un rituel qui leur tenait à cœur à toutes les deux, et Quinn avait prit soin de le maintenir après le départ de Santana. Si ce n'est qu'elle racontait une histoire concernant elle ou Santana, ou alors elle et Santana, et qu'elle s'installait dans la chambre du bébé.

Son rituel terminé, Quinn se releva de la chaise et soupira en voyant l'heure qu'il était. Même pas 20h. Mais elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre à cet instant précis que de se coucher et d'oublier l'absence de Santana. La blonde s'approcha de la fenêtre sur laquelle elle prit appui, pour regarder quelques instants dans la rue, sans enlever sa main de son ventre pour autant.

**- Tiens, quelqu'un s'est garé devant chez les Smith**, fit pensivement Quinn. **Je suis sûre que la fourrière ne va pas tarder à arriver.**

Quinn regarda encore quelques instants dehors, avant de se tourner et de reporter son attention sur la pièce. Son regard s'accrocha à un cadre photo située en face du berceau, et elle s'en approcha machinalement. C'était une photo d'elle et Santana, qui remontait à leurs dernières vacances passées ensemble, durant la période des fêtes l'année passée. Santana s'était réveillée un beau jour en râlant contre cette neige qui obstruait la route, ce qui avait amusé Quinn. Elle ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que la latine rentre le soir même avec deux billets en direction des Bahamas où **_« il n'y a pas toute cette foutue neige »._**

La main non occupée de Quinn se posa sur le cadre, et la blonde ne put s'empêcher de caresser doucement le visage radieux et souriant de sa femme imprimée sur du papier glacé.

**- On dirait bien que Mamà ne va pas rentrer aujourd'hui mon ange,** marmonna Quinn sans quitter du regard cette photo.

**- Tu es vraiment sûre de ça ?**

Quinn sursauta brusquement et se retourna tout aussi rapidement pour faire face à la personne qui venait de parler. Elle était censée être seule dans cette maison, mais surtout cette voix elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

L'air immensément épuisé, Santana Fabray-Lopez se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre à coucher du futur bébé. Une lueur incertaine faisait briller ses yeux, mais Quinn réalisa assez rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait de rien d'autre que des larmes. Larmes, qui se mirent à rouler sur ses propres joues, alors qu'elle posait une main sur sa bouche.

**- Oh mon dieu…** murmura Quinn en se rapprochant d'elle.** Dis-moi que je ne suis pas en train de rêver, je t'en supplie.**

Santana avança à son tour en direction de Quinn pour la prendre dans ses bras, et la serrer aussi fort que son ventre le lui permettait. Le visage enfoui dans ces cheveux blonds, elle constata avec satisfaction que le parfum de Quinn était encore plus envoûtant que ce qu'elle se souvenait. Et elle était encore plus belle que sur les photos qu'elle avait prises avec elle à son départ.

**- Si tu es en train de rêver**, fini par répondre Santana, **je suis en train de rêver aussi.**

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Quinn se mit à pleurer comme une madeleine, les secouant toutes les deux – les trois – à force de ses sanglots. Du reste, des larmes se mirent à rouler également sur les joues de Santana au bout de quelques secondes. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, se satisfaisant uniquement du fait de se retrouver l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Puis Quinn se décolla doucement de quelques centimètres, pour pouvoir poser son front contre celui de Santana.

Elle avait perdu du poids, Quinn pouvait le voir rien qu'avec son visage. Mais la chaleur, l'amour, la tendresse, la passion et la ferveur qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de Santana il y a quelques mois, étaient toujours là. Ses lèvres avaient le même goût lorsqu'elle l'embrassa, et les papillons logés dans le creux de son estomac reprirent leur envol. Tout rentrait enfin dans l'ordre. Santana rentrait enfin à la maison.

**- Tu es blessée ?** demanda Quinn en fronçant les sourcils, après avoir constaté une cicatrice apparemment récente qui barrait la tempe gauche de la latine.

**- C'est rien**, répondit simplement Santana, avant de prendre le visage de la blonde entre deux mains et de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Pour sa défense, elles avaient un bon milliard de baisers à rattraper. Et elle en comptait pas s'en priver pour l'instant. Même quand, après qu'elles se soient toutes les deux plus ou moins remises de leurs retrouvailles, Quinn se mit à la questionner en long et en large sur ses derniers mois. Elles s'étaient installées sur le canapé du salon, Quinn tenant les mains de Santana comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne reparte brusquement. La latine portait toujours son pantalon de treillis et avait un t-shirt vert militaire, qui la rendait mine de rien très sexy de l'avis de Quinn.

Santana lui expliqua alors l'embuscade dans laquelle elle et ses collègues étaient tombés, la mine qui avait explosé lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés à cause d'une panne du véhicule dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Comment les survivants avaient été emmenés et enfermés dans des conditions atroces.

**- Oh mon dieu**, marmonna Quinn qui avait à nouveau les yeux emplis de larmes. **Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?**

**- Rien Q,** sourit doucement Santana en posant délicatement une main sur sa joue pour la caresser à l'aide de son pouce. **J'étais la seule fille du groupe, je suppose que ça les a déstabilisés.**

**- Justement… Tu étais la seule fille et c'était tous des hommes… Ils n'ont jamais essayé d'en profiter ?**

**- Jamais, que ce soit eux ou les autres Quinn, je te le promets. Ils m'ont juste laissée dans cette cellule pendant des jours sans s'occuper de moi, et je crois que finalement je ne pouvais pas rêver de mieux. Tout ce que je faisais Q, c'était penser à toi. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais, comment tu allais, comment se déroulait la grossesse… Je nous imaginais avec le bébé quand il sera né… Tu étais mon seul rayon de soleil dans cette cellule, penser à toi et à nous me faisait du bien.**

Des larmes s'étaient mises à rouler sur les joues de Quinn, qui ne savait pas si elle pleurait de soulagement, de tristesse… Tout simplement d'émotions peut-être finalement, il fallait bien que ça sorte d'une manière ou d'une autre.

**- J'avais toujours une photo de toi sur moi**, poursuivit Santana en essuyant les larmes de Quinn avant de glisser une main dans sa poche.** Tiens,** **regarde. Elle est un peu abîmée, mais**…

Elle haussa les épaules et tendit la photo à Quinn, qui la saisit doucement en sentant ses lèvres s'étirer en un petit sourire. Cette photo là avait été prise lors de l'anniversaire de Frannie au début du mois d'avril. Elles portaient toutes les deux une robe et étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre. Quinn avait son bras autour de la taille de Santana, qui était blottie dans les bras de sa blonde. Elle ne regardait pas Quinn mais avait un petit sourire en coin qui témoignait de son bienêtre à ce moment précis, alors que Quinn la couvrait littéralement du regard.

**- Je me souviens de cette photo comme si c'était hier**, fit Santana en souriant à son tour.** Je me sentais v… Quinn ?**

La blonde venait de sursauter brusquement et de poser une main sur son ventre en fermant les yeux et en faisant une petite grimace. Santana, qui n'était pas tellement habituée à ce genre de choses finalement, bascula en mode panique.

**- Quinn ?** fit-elle rapidement. **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Bébé dis-moi ce q…**

**- Chhht**, la coupa Quinn avant de se saisir de la main de Santana pour la poser sur son ventre. **C'est juste le bébé qui donne des coups, il m'a pris par surprise c'est tout.**

Le visage de Santana se radoucit brusquement, et ce fut à son tour de sentir que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Elle avait entendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle avait l'impression de rêver. Santana sourit lorsqu'elle sentit un coup contre sa main, avant de plonger ses yeux chocolat dans ceux de Quinn.

**- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il se souvient de moi ?** demanda timidement Santana.

**- Je pense**, sourit Quinn. **Je lui ai parlé de toi toutes les nuits avant de m'endormir et, même s'il n'est plus habitué à ta voix, je suis sûre qu'il s'en souviendra immédiatement.**

Santana surprit cependant Quinn, en se penchant brusquement sur elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Longuement et passionnément, comme elle avait l'habitude de l'embrasser auparavant lorsqu'elle était prise d'un élan de passion. Quinn ne tarda pas à répondre à son baiser d'ailleurs, passant ses bras autour de la nuque de la latine.

**- Je t'aime, Lucy Quinn Fabray-Lopez**, marmonna Santana contre ses lèvres. Depuis toujours et pour toujours.

**- Je t'aime aussi Tana,** sourit tendrement la blonde. **Et tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point je suis heureuse que tu sois rentrée. Ne pars plus jamais loin de moi Santana Fabray-Lopez.**

**- Plus jamais, je te le promets.**

Quinn sourit une nouvelle fois et approcha à nouveau ses lèvres de celles de Santana. Ce soir-là, elles se couchèrent à pas d'heures, trop heureuse de se retrouver pour céder à la fatigue trop rapidement. Santana avait téléphoné à ses parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, et ils étaient aussi soulagés que Quinn avait pu l'être.

D'ailleurs, le retour de Santana tomba à pic, puisque la latine fut réveillée la nuit après son retour par une Quinn qui venait de perdre les eaux. L'accouchement fut long et pénible, autant pour Quinn que pour Santana. Pour la blonde parce que la péridurale n'avait pas réussi à effacer toutes les douleurs qu'elle pouvait ressentir, et pour Santana parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir sa femme souffrir de cette manière.

Cependant, leur fils fini par venir au monde, selon les souhaits de Santana. Contrairement aux bébés habituellement, Roman n'avait pas les yeux bleus ou noirs, mais bel et bien d'un vert troublant. Comme celui de Quinn. Et son petit duvet de cheveux blonds sur le sommet de son crâne était lui aussi similaire au blond de la femme de sa vie.

Alors, en regardant ce petit être se faire nourrir par sa femme, Santana ne pouvait décemment pas imaginer être plus heureuse qu'à cet instant précis. Elle ne résista d'ailleurs pas à l'envie de rejoindre Quinn dans son lit d'hôpital pour s'allonger à ses côtés. La blonde ne se fit pas prier pour se blottir dans les bras de Santana, lui offrant un sourire lumineux, avant de reporter son regard sur leur fils. La promesse d'un avenir radieux.

* * *

_Et voilà :)_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu aussi, en tout cas j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire :)_

_Sinon, pour ceux qui étaient déjà prêts à faire une manifestation, je vous confirme que je compte bien continuer d'écrire! Je vais poster une petite histoire d'une dizaine de chapitres mardi, si tout va bien :)_

_Profitez bien de cette dernière journée de vacances et bon courage pour la rentrée! _

_Je vous embrasse :)_

**_Louguia_**


End file.
